


All you need is love

by lovewido



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Mention: M-Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewido/pseuds/lovewido
Summary: Christmas. If there was one thing that he hated it must be Christmas. Everyone spend those days with their loved ones, parents, children,lovers. It wasn’t that he was going to be alone for Christmas, no, he had Carl and little Judith.. But it wasn’t complete. He missed something, no, rather someone.____AURick lives in Great-Britain and has fallen in love with the American Daryl Dixon. He couldn't be here for christmas, which leaves Rick lonely... or will he?





	All you need is love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my christmassy one shot! <3   
> This one shot is based on the Dutch show "All you need is love", which I LOVE. They reunite lovers and family for christmas, it can literally make me cry. 
> 
> So have yourselves a nice fluffy fic <3 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS to the people who celebrate christmas. 
> 
> I love you all <3
> 
> xx

Christmas. If there was one thing that he hated it must be Christmas. Everyone spend those days with their loved ones, parents, children, _lovers_. It wasn’t that he was going to be alone for Christmas, no, he had Carl and little Judith.. But it wasn’t complete. He missed something, no, rather someone. 

It wasn’t even meant to happen. It should’ve been a nice vacation, away from England and going to the big united states. Carl always wanted to go there and after the whole thing with Lori he thought: why the hell not? So, they went to the United States, the two to them. And they had fun, saw amazing things. But, well, all of that was thanks to Daryl. Because they had been so lost that first day when they arrived. If it hadn’t been for Daryl’s help he doubted that they would’ve gotten a nice vacation. And we’ll… he had it quite nice as well.

Daryl sparked something in him, they had a click. Something he had missed all those years. It was unnecessary to say that he liked the rough redneck. Quite a bit actually. And like that a long distance relationship between him and his hunter started. This was the fourth year of a lonely Christmas without his hunter, which was well, shit. Because all of his friends had their lovers, cozy and close to them, while he was alone with Judith. It used to be him, Carl and Judith, but Carl had gotten a girlfriend: Enid. “Just me and you in a couple of days, Jude.” He said with a soft smile.

He couldn’t help but smile though, when he thought about Judith. It had been.. a little accident. The second time he returned from the states he had been starting to feel a bit flu-ish. He hadn’t thought anything behind it until, well, his lower abdomen started to expand. They had been together at that point for what, a little bit less than a year? So it was pretty clear that he was freaked out because of it. Daryl could’ve left him easily, with the huge distance and all. But he didn’t. And their relationship was still going on strong. 

Oh God how he wished for Daryl to be here. Due to work and the huge distance between them it was almost impossible for Daryl to get to him. And he couldn’t go to America that often because he had the children and couldn’t leave them behind for that long. They always called each other though, each and every day. There were plans, though. They were trying to get Daryl all the permits he needed to live with him in the United Kingdom. It could take a while, that was the whole problem.

Speaking of which, he hadn’t heard anything at all from his lover this day. Which wasn’t normal. Normally he would get a message as soon as his hunter would be awake. But, Daryl did mention that this time of the year was extremely busy. People fixing their cars before Christmas so they could drive to their families. So maybe he was just working already, no pressure. He sighed deeply as he turned on the tellie, watching the news like he did every other night before going to bed, awaiting the one call he always had.

Usually Daryl would call him just before he went to sleep. But it was already this damn late and he still hadn’t called him yet. Maybe he really was that busy? He didn’t know, he wasn’t there to see it. Judith had gone to bed two hours ago, whole he waited and hoped to hear the voice of his loved one.

_Going to sleep now, love you. Talk to you tomorrow?_

He send the text, waiting just an half an hour longer just for the sake of it, but when he still didn’t get a reply he just went to bed. To hell with it in that case. If Daryl wasn’t going to reply, then it was his own damn fault.

The first thing that he did the next morning, was to check his phone. Of course, why wouldn’t he? He was anxious to see if his lover replied to him. If he still hadn’t gotten a response it would be quite clear for him, Daryl would’ve lost interest in that case. Which was heartbreaking to think about, but well, it was a possibility. 

_Sorry babe, been rlly busy. Am dead-tired, hope ur better. Def will talk to you tomorrow. Ily._

He couldn’t help but sigh happily. He’d gotten a reply, that was good. He smiled warmly and put his phone down again. New day, new chances. Judith wasn’t awake yet, otherwise he would’ve heard her wailing loudly. She would turn three soon, god, it seemed like yesterday when he first had her in his arms. He was so happy, but it also kind of sucked that Daryl wasn’t able to be there when he gave birth to her. Or the first months after that. He’d seen her when she was seven months old. Which was… a long time. 

He grabbed one of Daryl’s sweaters, which Daryl deliberately left behind for him whenever he came over. Or sometimes he’d get a new sweater in the mail from the man. He wouldn’t go outside today, so his sweats it was. He slowly walked down the stairs, where Carl appeared to be. “Morning dad.” Carl told him with a soft smile. Well, this was quite a pleasant surprise, for Carl to be home. “Morning Carl.” He said, before walking towards his son and press a kiss against his temple. “How’s Enid?” He decided to ask him while grabbing his breakfast. 

“She’s fine, spending some time with Maggie and Glenn today. Wanted to spend some time with you today.” He told him with a soft smile that he didn’t trust somehow. Like he planned something. But fine, he’d take it that his son was here.

In the end Carl stayed the whole day, which was rare these days. They already had dinner together and now Carl was sitting on the couch with little Judith on his lap. He couldn’t help but snap a picture of it, maybe he’d send it to Daryl later on. Probably, if he were honest. Daryl had probably seen every picture on his phone. 

When the doorbell rang not long later, which made him frown. Who was in front of their home at this time? He rose to his feet and walked slowly to the door, before unlocking it and blinked confused. Camera’s were pointed at him, what the actual fuck? “Hello?” He asked a bit confused. “Rick Grimes, right?” A dark woman asked him with a brilliant smile. But- oh god. That was Michonne right? She was the one who presented that program right before christmas.. “Yes?” He said confused. Why was she here? Why were there camera’s pointed at him? 

“Can we come in?” He nodded, yeah, I mean, he guessed. He was just shocked, it was so sudden. The people with camera’s followed him and Michonne inside and they sat down. Carl smiled widely to Michonne and gave her a hand. “So, Rick, we’ve heard your boyfriend lives in the united states, correct?” She asked him, to which he gave a sad smile. “Yes, unfortunately, he does.” He said with a soft sigh. “How did you meet him?” Oh, he loved talking about that. 

“Well.. I went through a rough divorce. Carl always wanted to go to the United States.. so I decided why shouldn’t we? So I booked everything and we went to America. But.. well.. Everything had gone horribly wrong. The hotel I booked didn’t excist, so we didn’t have anywhere to crash and well.. It had gone downhills quite fast. It was like Daryl knew we were in trouble, so he went on and rescued us. Gave us a place to stay, showed us the most beautiful things..” He smiled warmly at those thoughts. He had loved those days. “And we fell in love.” He said with a warm smile. 

“So why isn’t he here right now?” Michonne asked him softly. He swallowed and took a deep breath. “His work is quite busy.. and there’s quite a lot we need to arrange before he can come into the country.. And even when he comes he can stay quite short.” He said with a soft sigh at the end. “Some people wrote about you to us, did you know that?” She asked him with a wide smile. Huh? Writing about him? To them? “No, I- I didn’t know.” He said softly. 

“Carl wrote us too. Carl, why did you decide to write us?” Carl wrote? Why? He looked at his son with confusion. Why would he do that? “Dad is always happy whenever Daryl’s here. He doesn’t say it, but he thinks it sucks that Daryl isn’t here to see Judith grow up and raise her together. They’ve been trying to get Daryl to live here for a while now, but it’s a long process.” Carl told them, to which Rick softly, but sadly, smiled. It was the truth and the fact that his son knew about this…. Well. That was something that hit him. 

“When was the last time you saw him, Rick?” He blinked a moment, before he looked at his hands. “Half a year ago. We can only see each other around one or two weeks a year.. So it’s been tough. We call each other every day though. And we keep sending each other messages.” He said softly. It wasn’t weird that he missed Daryl every day they spend apart, anyone would feel the same as him right now. 

“What if we told you that you could go and see him right now?” He looked at them with confusion. “I would be overjoyed.” He said confused. “Well, you can.” What? He looked at them and then at Carl with full confusion. “Now? He’s- he’s here?” He asked with huge eyes. No way. No freaking way. He couldn’t be here. That was impossible. “Yes, he’s waiting for you. Just around the corner of the street. He’s here to spend christmas with you.” No way. No freaking way. He stood up and almost rushed out of the door. No way. 

He didn’t even care that he wasn’t wearing any shoes, he had to see it for himself. This must be some sick joke, he shouldn’t even be running outside because he knew it must’ve been a joke. But yet, he still ran. And when he saw the lighted bus, with Daryl outside the tears left his eyes. As soon as Daryl saw him he started to run towards him as well. 

And then he fell right into his lovers arms, sobbing, holding onto him oh so tightly. He buried his head against Daryl’s shoulder, let him be held by his boyfriend. Daryl slowly stepped away from him and kissed him gently, only to look at him with a warm smile. 

“Merry christmas, Rick.” 


End file.
